House of Hollywood
by Suki17
Summary: Now summer, Fabian arranges for the kids to go to CA to visit Nina, only to find out why she never came back in the first place. As the teens become rising stars, drama rises, and jealousy grows, they loose sight of what's important, will they make it?
1. Big News and Bad Times

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to Visitors, but just in case you haven't read that yet, I'll tell you what happened in the last few chapters. All the kids from Anubis House know Tori and Beck, but not the others from Hollywood Arts. Beck and Tori came to visit Nina for Spring Break {Tori is Nina's cousin and Beck is her really good friend} and they now know about Sibuna. Nina went back to California with Beck and Tori to perform at the Spring Fling Showcase and see her friends for awhile, and she said she'd come back about a month later. **

**But it's now summer, and Nina still hasn't come back yet. She lost contact with everyone on her third week, even with Amber. Fabian arranges for the kids to all go to California and find Nina, but it doesn't go as planned. When they actually find her, they discover the reason why Nina never came back, why she doesn't talk to them anymore, and why Joy moved back into her room; she's been keeping secrets..._big_ secrets. As the Anubis kids rise to fame, drama begins to reach the boiling point, and it doesn't help when some peoples' lives are in grave danger. How will they get through?**

**I hope you all enjoy and OC's, outfits, and anything else will be on my profile under either "House of Anubis" or "House of Hollywood". Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

"Amber, give me my phone back!" Is the first thing Trudy heard in the morning. It was just a normal, quiet, relaxing Saturday when she got up early to make breakfast before the kids woke up. It was quite soothing to hear nothing but the crackle of the bacon and the sizzle of flapjacks on the stove, and softly hum to herself but that luxury was drop kicked to China by 8 o'clock.

"Amber! Give. Me. My. Phone!" Patricia yelled once more. Trudy could hear Jerome chuckle as she heard a stampede to footsteps coming towards the common room. Amber squealed as she ran around all the chairs and tables, her eyes glued to the device grasped in her hands. "Amber!" Patricia screamed again, still chasing her around. "Give it to me. Now!"

"Awww, Jack is _soo_ sweet! He just sent a text saying you have a sparkling personality! He must be a really good liar..."

"UGH!" Patricia then lunged across the room and pulled Amber onto the couch, wresting her for the phone. The two had an audience now, all their house-mates stood in the doorway, either shocked or amused. Everyone knew Patricia had a temper, but she didn't let it get this out of hand since...well,...since Nina was around. And _that_ was a long time ago.

Sure, 4 or 5 months doesn't seem so bad, but when you're the kids in Anubis House, it is. Really bad, especially for Sibuna. Of course the mystery was pretty much over, but they still had a rough time bickering with Victor and the teachers over nothing, and they still missed her. No-one mentioned her name, not unless they wanted a swat from Patricia or Mara for making Amber burst into tears and uncontrollable whining. Her seat remained empty at the table for all meals, no one dared to ask Trudy if any letters came, and her picture was left on the wall near the front door after the first month mark.

It was quite confusing for mostly everyone. At first Nina would send them all 5 e-mails a day, maybe even more, texted, called daily, and sent pictures and small trinkets with letters, but one day, that all stopped. It was in mid March, and nothing came. Amber would constantly ask if there was anything in the mail, but Trudy would just shake her head with disappointed eyes. Nobody could figure out why Nina would just cut everything off, there was never an explanation. At first Mara said she was probably just busy, catching up with her old friends and spending time with family, but then a week went by. And then another. And another. And another.

When Jerome and Alfie tried to lighten the mood one time at dinner saying she probably got abducted by aliens, but that only made things worse. Fabian grabbed his napkin from his lap and threw it back at them, stalking off to his room with an angry expression on his face.

One time, Amber got so worried she thought Nina could've gotten ran over by a bus, got amnesia, and couldn't remember who she was and they didn't even know. Everyone said it was a ridiculous idea, but later that night her and Patricia checked every single hospital in California, just to make sure.

And it definitely didn't help when Joy was reinstated in the house, rooming with Patricia again. Joy was normal, sweet and kind, happy to be back, and not seeing the problem. She was Joy, she was gone for months, and when she finally comes back everyone, including her best friend, is moping over the absence of some American. Joy didn't _hate_ Nina, she just didn't get what the big deal was. What was she, chopped liver?

But either way, yesterday was the last day of school for the kids and they all were supposed to sleep in this morning Trudy thought, but of course nothing is ever that easy, is it? "Cat fight!" Alfie cheered while Jerome pulled his phone out to start recording.

"Girls!" Trudy called through the opening of the kitchen. "Stop it right now, before you both Victor!"

Amber stopped her screaming and Patricia finally got custody over her cell-phone. "HA!" She cried, letting Amber get up. She glared at the blonde who innocently batted her eye-lashes.. "And for your information, his name is _Jake!_" She hissed.

"What do you care, he's not that cute or anything, where did you even meet him?" Amber asked.

"In Home Ec." Patricia scoffed, looking back at her text messages.

"When did you start taking that?"

"When I figured out he was in it." Patricia muttered.

Amber laughed. "Patricia's in lo-ve, Patricia's in lo-ve!" She sang, following the annoyed auburn into the dining room.

That was the most fun the kids have had in forever. Well, at least for Amber it was. Patricia always got on her for liking a guy, and now she has a crush on someone. Of course she just starts to do something about it at the end of term, but still. It should be fun to tease her every once in awhile.

All the kids made their way into the dining room as Trudy started to set out breakfast. The seating arrangements were the same as always, but there were some minor changes. Fabian still sat near the edge of the table, Amber across from him, and Patricia next to her. Only thing that was different was Joy and Mara. Mara now sat where Patricia used to be, Mick and Alfie next to her. Jerome sat next to Alfie and Fabian, and Joy was across from him. Nina's chair was still empty as always.

But that was about to change. To everyone's surprise, Joy sat down in her seat like she had been the whole time. All the kids stared at her in shock, mouths open and eyes wide. She smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"That's Nina's spot." Amber told her.

"I don't see her name on it, and besides, she's not even in this school anymore." Joy answered her.

"But that's where she always sat, no matter what." Amber added.

"Well not anymore, ok?"

Amber narrowed her eyes and her hands slowly closed into tight fists. "Get up!" She said through her clenched teeth. She started at Joy square in the eye, and she stared back.

"Joy, maybe it would be best if you just moved to another s-" Fabian tried to say.

"No, she needs to hear this." Joy looked back at Amber, her face suddenly serious. "Now look Amber, I know you and Nina were really close and all, but let's face, she's not coming back!" There were a few gasps around the table. "I mean come on, you're all acting like it's the end of the world! She's not the Queen, we're not going to crash and burn without her! You worship the sight of her picture, and it's just really pathetic. Look at it this way, if Nina wanted to be here, if she really wanted to be with us, she would be sitting right here eating breakfast this morning." Joy stated. "So lets all move on and let the American go, just drop it."

Amber's face was red with anger now. She tried to be quiet and contain her emotions from just bursting out, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "The only reason you're being so mean about Nina is because you wish you could be like her!" She screamed. "She's sweet, kind, funny, smart, and everyone likes her. You're just jealous that Fabian li-mmhm!" Fabian ran around the table and clamped his hand over Amber's mouth.

"Just go sit where you usually do, alright Joy?" He asked calmly. Joy rolled her eyes and strolled back to her regular chair, crossing her arms across her chest. Fabian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Fabian dear, would you like to tell them now?" Trudy wondered, coming in through the door with a bowl of fruit.

"Tell us what?" Mara inquired.

"I think he was getting to that, Smart One." Jerome scoffed. Mara shot him a glare, and he returned the favor.

"Guys, I know we've all really missed Nina and that we've been talking about how we have nothing to do this summer, so I arranged a trip." Fabian stated, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"Where?"

"To California."

"What!"

"_The_ California?" Mara asked.

Fabian nodded. "Yes, and don't worry, I've already talked to your parents and all said it was fine." He said.

"Why are we going to California anyway?" Mick wondered.

"Well not many of us have been there before, so I thought it'd be fun. And plus we could visit Nina if we-"

"Oh, so _that's_ what this about." Jerome smirked.

Fabian's mouth dropped a little. "Guys, we haven't seen California yet, and I heard there are going to be some really great plays this summer, and the food is amazing, and-"

"It's alright Fabian, you can say you miss Nina and want to see her, we all do." Mara told him.

"No, that's not what this is about-" He tried to tell them.

"Then what _is_ this about?"

Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he saw everyone's eye-brows raised, staring at him expectantly. He opened it again, but no sound came out this time either. He let out a sigh. "It's about spending our summer with Nina at her home." He gave in.

Everyone nodded and agreed. "See? That wasn't to hard, was it?" Mara asked him.

Fabian shot her a "Are you happy now?" look and she laughed. "Well back on subject, I have the plane tickets right here and your passports," He passed them around, "And we leave tomorrow morning, so we should arrive in California by 9: 30 and night. We'll probably stay in a hotel for the night and then we'll find Nina the day after." He explained.

"You are something else, you that Rutter?" Mick told him, as he found his papers through the big pile. Everyone found theirs, either stuffing into their pockets or putting them neatly in front of them.

Once everyone else was settled, Joy noticed something. "Wait, there are only 7 tickets." She stated.

Fabian's face dropped a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Joy, it's just you didn't really know Nina and I couldn't get a hold of your dad, so I wasn't able to get your passport or anything." He said softly.

Joy looked a little offended, but let the feeling pass. "It's fine, I understand. Hope you guys have fun in America." She started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Tell Nina I said hi." She smiled slightly and then left for her room.

"If we're leaving tomorrow, that doesn't give a us much time to pack." Mara reminded.

"Then you all better get going, you all have to get to sleep early if you want to make it on time." Trudy told them. All the kids cleared away to their rooms to get ready for the big day that's waiting for them.

**..**

Fabian sighed as he took down the picture in the hallway and held it tightly. He ran his hands across the fragile frame of the face inside the glass and smiled to himself. "You ok?" He heard someone ask.

Fabian turned around to see Mick walking toward him. "Yeah, I just can't wait until tomorrow." He answered.

Mick smiled. "I know what you mean." He said. Then looked at what Fabian was holding. "Do you miss her?" He wondered.

Fabian looked back at the picture and laughed a little. "Yeah, a lot. I can't imagine how much she's changed, how much we've changed."

"Well hey, it's only been 5 months, not 5 years. It's not like she's going to have a broken neck or anything." Mick laughed, but then his face went serious. "That was just a joke, don't go checking the hospitals, ok?"

Fabian chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't." He reassured. "I can't believe I'm going to see her again, in less then 48 hours"

"Well believe mate, 'cause you are. Just think, across the ocean is Nina, waiting for you to come and get her. I can see the look on her face now; Fabian?" Mick did a higher voice and his mouth dropped.

Fabian laughed again. "I wish. I guess we'll just have see tomorrow, won't we?" He asked.

"Yep, and just please do me one favor," Mick said, "Don't go dragging us to your lame museums, yeah?" Fabian smiled and pushed his friend to the side.

**The Next Day:**

"I hate plane rides!" Amber cried, yanking her 2 pink roller carry-ons behind her as she walked out into the the terminal. "Why did you have get us seats in coach?"

"Stop being such a git, Amber. It wasn't that bad." Jerome told her.

"Not when the kid behind you won't stop kicking your seat!"

"Well I'm with Grease Monkey over there, is wasn't so bad." Patricia added.

"That's because your music was so loud you couldn't hear the women next to us' baby wouldn't stop screaming." Mara shot back.

"Well at least it's all over, so now we can all just relax, pick up our luggage, and head out to catch our taxi." Mick stated, turning to look around when he exited the terminal. He raised his eye-brows and turned in different directions, trying to find a sign for the luggage pick-up. "Uh, Fabian...where are we supposed to go?"

"I'm not entirely sure..."He replied.

"You don't know!"

Fabian jumped. "It's ok, we'll get there! It's just a little bit different from the airports in England, alright." He tried to reassure them. He couldn't find a sign either. There wasn't even a chauffeur to direct them! What kind of country didn't have chauffeurs? "Let's just follow them!" Fabian cried, pointing to all the other passengers trying to move around the clutter of teens blocking the walk-way.

The Anubis kids nodded and started to lug their carry-ons, trying their best to keep up with the others. But man did Americans walk fast! Patricia couldn't even imagine how a women with golden blonde hair, dressed in what looked like a 1,000 dollar outfit, could walk in such high stilettos. Was it somehow cheaper to by shoes over 6 inches?

But Jerome was getting seriously annoyed. People kept running into him and knocking his bags out of his hands. Didn't they know how to walk? He'd never been in an airport, but if this is what's it's like, then he doesn't want to fly ever again. He'll just drive. Or take a boat. He'd even walk to where it was he wanted to go then be squished in a closed-up space with total strangers. As you can see, he wasn't much of a people person.

Sp far, everyone had managed to keep up and was fine, on their way to pick up their luggage, but when they noticed their tour guides weren't going the right way, they all sighed. Most of them went to hug friends and family, while others just kept on walking through the huge sliding doors and out into the cold air, no expression on their faces. "'Follow them!' he says!" Patricia said dryly.

Fabian sighed. "Ok, so I'm guessing this isn't the right way..."

"No, really? You think so?" Mick mocked him.

"Hey, ease up on the sarcasm, yeah? At least I'm trying to get us to the right place while you all just follow me, how about some help?"

"But you're the one who brought us here! This was your idea, Fabian!" Mara told him.

"I know, I know." Fabian rubbed his temples with his free hand. He took a deep breath and then looked back up and his house-mates. "Look, it has to be in here somewhere, right? It's simple, we'll just ask for directions."

But of course, that didn't work. The kids all asked some people passing by to help them, but none of them said anything. They just kept on walking, not even looking at the kids. What was unusual to where California was made so different from England? Why were the people so self-fish? One guy even knocked Alfie over because he was in such a hurry to catch his taxi outside.

But they did manage to find luggage pick-up, except the waited there forever, waiting for their bags to come into view. But they never did. When they hit the 30 minute mark, they just left, trying to find someone that actually cared to help them. About an hour of wandering around later, Fabian spotted a directory where there was single women working the desk. He got in line and waited about 10 minutes before finally getting to the front.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The women asked him.

"Hi, um we're looking for our luggage, but we can't find it. Could you help please?" He answered.

"Of course, what's your name, hun?" She wondered.

"Fabian Rutter."

"Fab-ian Rut-ter..." She said aloud as she typed his name into her computer. "Let's see here..." She scrolled down her list. "Coming from England, are you?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, that's me. And there should be 6 others along with me. I could give you their names if you like." He offered.

The women shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I can see you right here." She then clicked his name, waiting for the location for his luggage to come load, but when it did, she was shocked. The women let out a small gasp, but she smacked her hand across her mouth to try and hide it.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Um, sir, there's seem to be a slight mix up...you're luggage isn't here."

"Oh, I know that. I was wondering if you could tell me where to pick it up."

"No, I mean it not _here_, as in this airport."

"What?" Fabian started to get nervous. "Then where is it?" The women just turned the monitor around so he could see. "Fabian Rutter, 7 tickets... Amber Millington...Mick Campbell...da, da, da..." He skimmed through the words. "Destination: California, USA...Ah, here it is! Luggage Location: Liverpool. Wait, Liverpool! Our luggage is still in England? Are you joking!" Fabian cried.

Mick walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey mate, we're getting kind of hungry over there, what's taking to so long? Where's our luggage?" He wondered.

"In England! That's where!"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Our bags never got shipped here with us, Mick! It's still at the airport back home!" Fabian told him.

"What!" Mick yelled. "How could you let this happen?" He said looking back to women behind the desk. "Aren't you here to make sure stuff like this _doesn't_ happen?"

"Look, gentlemen, I am so sorry for this small dilemma, b-"

"Small? Our stuff is in another country because of you and you call that _small_?" Mick kept yelling.

"I know you're upset sir, but there's nothing I can really do. The only way I can help is by getting your bags here by another plane." The women explained.

"How long will it take?"

"About 6 hours, that's the soonest flight from England to California."

"6 hours!" Mick shouted. "That's-"

"Fine, thank you miss for all your help Miss." Fabian cut in, covering Mick's mouth with his hand. The lady smiled slightly and then the two got out of line.

"Are you crazy!" Mick screamed. "That's not fine! It's already ten o'clock and we're all starving!"

"It's ok, we'll just eat here and wait for the next plane, it'll all be fine, ok?" Fabian said, trying to calm him down. "Ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. But you're telling them!" Mick said quickly.

Fabian sighed. "I know." He said, sulking over to the others.

..

"Oh, my poor babies! All my clothes and shoes and accessories had to ride that filthy plane all alone!" Amber whined.

"Just hush up, Amber! We wouldn't have even had to stay for another year if it wasn't for all your bags." Mick told her.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the only one with bags!" Amber reminded, looking to her left.

Mara's mouth dropped. "My _single_ bag only weighed two stones and they were books! Not 60lb. Cases of makeup!" She shot back.

"Exactly my point, why do you need a bag full of books?"

Everyone groaned, walking through the large electric doors and suddenly felt like they entered a volcano. Why didn't they think not to wear layers and sweater in one of the hottest places in America? "Ugh, what is it, a billion degrees out here? I can't believe Nina lives in this, it really needs to cool down." Patricia complained.

"Don't jinx it." Mick added, trying to get air into his shirt.

"So what time are we getting picked up?" Mara inquired.

"It should only be about five more minutes." Fabian answered, checking his watch. So they waited. The kids all sat down on a near-by bench waiting for their reserved vehicle to arrive. Only it never did. They waited about 10 minutes, then 20, then 30, and then 50. When it passed the 1 hour and 30 minute mark, it was for sure their taxi was late.

Patricia tried to fan herself off with one of Mara's books. "Ugh, the temperature could _at least _go down 5 degrees!" She groaned, and what a nice thing to say. _Drip._ They all heard.

"What was that?" Amber wondered. _Drip._ Alfie looked up and immediately brought his head back down, something had hit him in the eye. Soon everyone's eyes were full of slightly warm liquid

and all were already soaked. It had began to rain.

"I told you not to jinx it!"

**Ok, not the best first chapter, but it was better than the other one is Visitors. I'm really excited to be back and hopefully I'll update soon. I have a dance this Friday and it's formal, so I'm going with my _real_ friends and we're all wearing our Converse with our dresses! **

**Anyways, the next chapter the Anubis kids are still having a rough time in California, but they do happen to find Nina's house, only to find their first of many surprises waiting for them. Some new characters will be posted on my profile by the next chapter too, and please vote on my poll, it's about the biggest sign a guy likes you and I'm using it for reference. Thanks you all so much for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Sibuna Me!**

**~Suki17**


	2. Finding Lost Treasures

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter! I love the new episodes and it's getting seriously exciting, so lots of inspiration has been flowing through. But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Don't forget about my poll too!**

After about 20 minutes of waiting in the rain, the taxi finally came and the teens all hurried inside it. Of course poor Fabian got stuck loading all the bags into the trunk, including Amber's six, pink cases and then he squeezed in with Mick and Alfie. It was a very tight fit, considering Amber was practically sitting on Patricia and Mara, but they made it fit either way.

Everyone was now on their way to Sunset Lane where Nina's house should be waiting, with her in it. But this was California, and they were from England, is there anything wrong with that picture? They're used to kind, patient people and taxi drivers that arrive on time, not rude, irritable, 42 year-old men who can't go two seconds without going 20 over the speed limit.

The cab driver sighed as he came to a screeching halt, throwing everyone forward. "Here ya go kids, Sunset Lane, Payton Road." He said in a raspy, dried out voice.

Fabian leaned over across Alfie to get a look out the window. He scanned the street up and down, trying to find the correct house. He shook his head. "This isn't right, this can't be Nina's house."

"What do you mean it can't be Nina's house?" Mara asked him.

"I mean this isn't her house number, and here it says her house would be the first on the corner when you turn right." He then leaned over Mick and let Mara look at his paper.

She took them in her hands and looked out the window and at the houses outside. She made sure she double checked, but it was the same result. "You're right, this isn't Nina's home."

"Hand the paper over, kid." The cab driver grunted. Fabian handed him the directions and the man skimmed over it quickly. Then he spotted Fabian's stupid mistake. "No, ya idiot! The directions say Sunset _Drive_, not Sunset Lane!"

"What? You mean they're different locations?" Fabian wondered.

"Yeah, how did you misread that anyway? The writing is right, you just messed up the words."

"Hey, cut him some slack. If you haven't noticed, we're not from around here." Mick defended.

The cab driver rolled his eyes. "Oh, I've noticed alright." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick leaned toward him.

"It means that you kids obviously shouldn't be here on your own! This place isn't for children, so you better go home before you get hurt."

Mick was about to reply when Fabian cut him off. "Look, I know I messed up. But can't you just take us to Sunset Drive today?" He asked.

"No way, it's about an hour and a half away and I'm almost outta gas!" The cab driver complained.

"We'll pay for it, just get us there before sundown." Mara told him. The cab driver looked back at her and stared for a good couple minutes. When he noticed she wasn't joking he sighed, turned back around in his seat, and started the car back up.

"Are all Brits like this?" He muttered to himself.

**Two Hours Later:**

"I mean who does that? I can understand getting lost once or twice, but six times? That's just a bunch of rubbish!" Patricia yelled, climbing out of the cab.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "We know Trixie, we get it." He told her, helping Fabian with the bags.

This time they were sure they were at the right place, because the house was right on the corner, it had the right numbers, and it was on the right street. The house was big, with a nice yard and porch, with big windows that caught everyone's eye. It was no wonder Nina lived here, because the neighborhood looked friendly as well as the people were. It was about time they were treated right in this country, they couldn't count how many people had waved at them or how many kids were playing in the water.

Everyone started walking up the driveway until they heard a shout behind them. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" The teens tilted their heads and then he rubbed his fingers together.

"Right, he wants his pay." Mara stated, after she understood what the gesture meant. Fabian nodded and took out his wallet. He counted a total of 35 dollars and handed it to the man.

He looked at it all around, and then held it back to Fabian, a scowl on his face. "I can't accept this." He said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because this is English money, I only take American cash."

Fabian's mouth dropped a little bit. What was he going to do? None of them had barely ever been to America, let alone have their kind of money. He laughed nervously. "Well you see...we don't actually have that kind of money, we just came from England, so we don't have-"

"You think I care where you just came from? Look kid, just give me the money so I can leave, I got a tight schedule here." The cab driver snapped, motioning with his hand.

Fabian stuttered and looked back at his friends. "Uh, we don't have the money..." He said slowly.

The cab driver just sat back in his seat and glared at them, staring them all down from head to toe. "That's a nice watch." His eyes fell on Mick's wrist.

He looked down. "Yeah, my dad got it for my training, it can tell your blood-pressure and-"

"That'll work."

"What?" Mick asked.

"That can be put in as your pay, so hand it over."

"Y-you want his watch?" Amber wondered from behind.

"Yeah, you guys said you don't have any cash, so I'm doin' you a favor by not turning you in to the police."

"We can get arrested for not paying you a certain kind of money?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah...let's go with that. Now give me the watch, I got the meter runnin'." The driver commanded.

Fabian sighed and turned around. "Mick, would you...?"

Mick groaned and furiously took off his watch. "Here." He said, shoving it into the driver's face. That was all he needed, so he shut the car door, started then engine back up, and sped off the street. Fabian put his hand on Mick's shoulder, but he pulled away. "This better be worth it, mate." He told him.

Fabian let out another sigh, and followed everyone up the driveway and to the front porch. Patricia leaned over to press the doorbell, and they all held their breath. They heard footsteps, and then a woman with short brown hair and olive toned skin opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yes actually. We're the kids from Anubis House, and I'm Fabian, we spoke over the telephone?" He stated.

The woman's face immediately lit up. "Oh! Welcome kids, come on in!" She opened the door wider so they could all walk inside.

"So you must be Nina's gran!" Mick stated once he put his bags down, extending his hand toward her.

The woman's face dropped right as his sentence finished. "Uh, no." Her voice suddenly went low. "I'm Tori's mom, Nina's gran is my mother."

"I thought this is where Nina lived?" Mara inquired.

"Yes, it is. But I guess she forgot to mention Nina lives here with us, she has been since she left for school."

"So what should be call you... Miss Tori's Mom or..." Alfie wondered.

Tori's mother let out a small chuckle. "No, you can call me Mrs. Vega or Abigail, whichever you prefer." She told them. Alfie nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Vega, but can you tell us where Nina is?" Fabian asked.

"She's actually still in school," She checked her watch, "She has about an hour left, but I could just give you the address so you can pick her up?" Mrs. Vega offered.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Fabian smiled as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

**At Hollywood Arts:**

The kids walked onto the campus of Hollywood Arts and were instantly put into shock. This where Nina went to school? It was nothing like their school back home, it was all clean and cut and properly in place. But here...it was the total opposite. There were bright colors everywhere, kids dancing, roller-skating, even performing like acrobats in the parking lots, and there was a stage over the cafeteria! And not to mention the amount of graffiti, and none of the kids were in uniforms, but rather all different styles of unique looks. They all turned around, taking it all in and staring in awe.

"Oh, look!" Mara jumped, pointing towards a table in the corner. "There's Tori and Beck!" But it wasn't just Tori and Beck, but five other kids surrounding them at their table.

Fabian saw some other kids walking past and stepped in front of them. "Um, hey. We're looking for Nina Martin, would you happen to know where she is?" He asked quietly.

The three kids immediately stopped laughing and stared blankly at him, almost shocked. "You mean _the _Nina Martin?" One of the girls from behind asked.

"Is there more than one?" Fabian wondered.

The other girl with blonde hair snorted. "He's not joking." She stated.

"No, why would I joke about something like that?" Fabian inquired.

The girl rolled her eyes and a guy stepped out toward him. "She sits at that table over there everyday." He pointed to the table where Tori, Beck, and five other kids sat.

"Great, thanks." Fabian smiled, as he started to walk away.

But before he could, the guy pulled him back by his arm. "Don't waste your time, man. She say she's "not interested" in every guy that's asked her out." He whispered.

Fabian's eyebrows furrowed as the three teens all walked away, but headed over to Tori and Beck's table. "I'm telling you, that hair color cannot be natural." They heard Tori say.

"And what's up with her make-up? Newsflash: blue eye-shadow has been out for decades!" Another girl added on.

All the sudden, an idea popped into Jerome's head. A sly smile slowly made its way onto his face and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number and waited as rang. He heard Tori's phone go off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, I have an extra-large jar of mayonnaise, is this Tori Vega?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tori," She replied, "But I didn't order a large jar of mayonnaise."

"A jar of _what_?" Someone in the back-round said.

"Well you like it on your fries, don't you?" Jerome asked her.

"Yeah, I do, but- Wait, only my friends know that, how would you-"

"And I'm not considered your friend? Wow, that hurts Vega." Jerome laughed to himself as he watched Tori get upset at her table.

"Dude, I don't even know who you are! How could we be frie-" She started.

"You know who I am."

"No, no I don't!"

"Then look to your left." Tori turned her head and her eyes wondered until she saw Jerome with his phone and the others behind him. "Bring back any memories?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah! A lot actually!" She said into the phone. Tori noticed that he was now standing in-front of her, so she quickly hung up her phone and jumped out of her seat to greet the Anubis kids. "You jerk! I really thought you were trying to give me a jar of mayonnaise!" She cried, giving Jerome a hug.

He laughed. "Actually..." Tori gave him a puzzled look as he dug his hand into his pocket. "Here you are." He pulled out a packet of mayo he snatched from another kid's tray when they weren't looking.

Tori laughed and took it from him. "Well my fries did need some flavor." She joked. Jerome smiled. "Beck, get over here!" She called.

The kids all noticed a girl with dark hair glared at Tori as Beck made his way over to her. "What's up Tor?" He asked. It took Beck a minute to look up and see everyone, but his face was worth it. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, with a wide smile spread on his face. He laughed as he started pulling everyone in for a hug.

"We came to see the sites!" Fabian answered, only earning a nudge in the rib from Mick. "Ah! And...visiting Nina and you guys." He said through his clenched teeth, rubbing his side.

"Awesome, she's going to be seriously excited when she see you!" Tori stated.

"Well where is she?" Patricia came right out and asked. Everyone gave her a look. "What? We're all thinking it." She said in defense.

Beck and Tori chuckled. "She just went to get her water bottle from her locker, she'll be back in a sec." She told them.

"You know, I wouldn't mind some water myself," Amber stated, turning to her right. "Fabian, would you mind?" She asked him, batting her eye-lashes.

He let out a sigh and nodded, walking around the group and into the building. Fabian was surprised on how quiet it was in the hallways compared to outside; barley anyone was inside. He let out a slight gasp when he looked around the school. It was huge! And the lockers! They could paint their lockers if they wanted to! Fabian even saw a locker with the key-board for the door. Then Fabian saw the best locker out of them all; a locker with the symbol of his favorite Egyptian god, a golden eagle. It was as if something in the eyes that were drawing him to it, so he started walking toward it, mesmerized. But Fabian didn't get the chance to stand in front of it because as he wasn't paying attention, someone had opened their locker, causing the door to slam right in his face. Fabian fell to the ground with a soft grunt.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" A voice asked. Fabian rubbed his now sore head, and a girl quickly knelt down beside him. The girl had ark brunette hair with blue streaks. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a piano patterned belt, and a black t-shirt that had a multicolored paint splattered skeleton and a heart dripping red paint on the front. Her wrists were covered with different bracelets and Fabian noticed a single ring on her right hand as she was shaking him, trying to get him to speak. It was simple silver band with some sort of pattern he couldn't make out. "Oh my goodness, your nose is bleeding!" The girl exclaimed.

"Don't move," She then quickly scurried off to somewhere Fabian didn't see. _'Great way to start off a vacation.' _ He thought. And he still had so much to do, he couldn't let a little injury like this stop him from finding Nina, not after all they've been through in just the one day they've been in America. But soon the American Rock Princess, or American-ized Patricia as he liked to think of her, came running back from around the corner. She handed him a couple tissues and a wet paper towel. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Um, actually my friend sent me in here to get some water, so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course!" She then pulled a water bottle from out of her bag and handed it to him."Look, I'm really sorry about your nose, I just kinda didn't think anyone would be right next to my locker." She joked.

Fabian laughed softly, leaning up on his elbows. "No, it's ok. It was kind of my fault anyways, I just saw an amazing painting on a locker and I just...I don't know...started walking towards it." He explained.

The girl chuckled. "Yeah, we do have some pretty awesome lockers here." She said, looking around the room. Without looking back at Fabian, she stood up. "Hey, you wanna see something really cool?" She wondered.

"You mean something actually cooler than a stage above a cafeteria, kids performing concerts in the parking lot of a school, and a keyboard as a locker door?" Fabian joked.

The girl laughed. "Well that's only if you're a fan of music." She told him.

"Then I'd say yes." Fabian replied. The girl smiled and held her hand out to him, which he gratefully took. She then began to drag him through the hallways and corridors of the school, which was surprisingly huge, and stopped when she came to a red door with a sign saying _Advanced Concert Ethics. _She opened the door and Fabian let out a gasp.

"Right?" The girl stated, walking in and sitting on the recording booth table. It was a gigantic room filled with so many instruments, amps, microphones, and other musical equipment that it took his breath away. "Well don't just stand there," The girl said, "Feel free." Fabian smiled and immediately picked up a guitar. He put the strap over his shoulder and strummed a few strings. It was an amazing guitar, and the strings were tuned perfectly.

All the sudden, he heard a quiet melody within the room. He turned to see the American Rock Princess over by the stereo system, picking a song to play. "Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed, finally settling for a soft song.

"So do I." Fabian told her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

The girl giggled. "Yes, you may." She said taking his hand.

_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<em>

_I was trying to fly  
>But I couldn't find wings<br>Then you came along  
>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier_

"This song reminds me of a guy I used to know," The girl said, laying her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a girl I used to know too." He replied.

"What happened to her?"

"Well...she was at my school and we were really close, then her friends came and took her back home for awhile, only she never came back." He told her.

"Oh...that's...that's awful. I'm so sorry." The girl said.

"That's why I'm actually here; I came to find her, wherever she may be. Plus, I've never really seen the sights here." Fabian added.

The girl laughed slightly. "Well I hope you find her." She told him.

Fabian smiled. "Thanks, you're really easy to talk to, you know?" He stated. The girl smiled and lightly brushed the hair away from his eyes. They were a light green, with just a hint of gold at the rims. Then she noticed something, her smile slowly fading. "What's wrong?" Fabian asked her.

"Y-you're British?" She said.

Fabian chuckled. "It appears to be that way, yes." He answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you said your friend wanted water earlier, what was their name?"

"Her name is Amber, why?"

"Amber..."

"Millington, Amber Millington. Why is it so important?" Her mouth dropped, but she covered her gasp with her hand. "What's wrong now?" The American then jerked away from him, grasping her head until her knuckles turned white.

"Ugh, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!" She cried.

"Realize what?" Fabian asked, turning her back around. "What's going on?"

"You're Fabian Rutter!" The girl shouted.

"Yes, but why is that something to get all excited about?" Fabian still didn't understand.

"You mean you really don't recognize me? Not at all?" The girl asked him.

"Well you do look a little familiar, but-"

"Look harder." Fabian then studied the girl's face; her face, her hair, her eyes. Then it all started coming back to him. He shook his head. "It can't be." He whispered.

"It is." The girl took his hand in hers. "Fabian, it's me."

"Nina?" Fabian's mouth dropped. "But y-you look so different!" He cried.

"Well, so do you! Look at your hair! It's all spiky...and stuff."

Fabian laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Look at yours! It must be at least three shades darker!" He said, taking it in his hand.

"Four, actually." Nina joked. Fabian chuckled. "Wait, so the others are here? Like Amber, Patricia, Alfie and all?" She asked.

Fabian nodded. "They're all outside with Tori and Beck waiting for you." His smile grew even wider as he saw Nina jump up and dart outside to see her friends. He followed not far behind, but the time he made it out there Nina had already been suffocated by Amber.

"Don't you ever go so long without contacting us again!" Mara told her after Amber let her out of a death-grip.

Nina laughed as they let go. "I won't, I promise!"

Mara smiled and stepped backwards, stepping on Jerome's foot and tripping in the process. She prepared herself for the hard hit of the cold ground, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Jerome had his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. Mara felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she quickly jumped back up. "Uh, sorry." She said quietly.

Nina smiled to herself. "Aww, you two are still so cute together!" She gushed, referring to Mara and Jerome. That only caused Mick to glare at Jerome, Mara to blush even harder, and Jerome looked away, trying to hide as he rolled his eyes. Everything suddenly went silent.

She leaned over to Amber, making sure no one could hear her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just after you left things kind of went back normal around the house; Mick said he was sorry, Mara forgave him, and now everyone just acts like the whole "Jara" thing never happened." Amber explained.

"Weird, the same thing happened here with Beck and Tori." Nina stated.

"What! Bori broke up?" Amber cried, causing everyone to look back at them.

Nina laughed nervously. "Um, her favorite band! They got into and fight and canceled their next tour to Europe." She then pulled Amber by the arm around the corner, away from the others' sights. "Easy with the yelling, it's kind of a touchy subject around here." She whispered.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Now tell me what happened!" Amber commanded.

"Okay, ok. So it was just a normal day when me and my older cousin Trina were playing bowling on the Wii when everyone came over."

"What does that have to do with Beck and Tori breaking up?" Amber asked her.

"I was getting to that, thank you. Anyways, everyone just came walking through the door and Beck and Jade were last one and..."

"And what?" Amber urged.

"Beck's arm was around Jade and he kissed her on the cheek." Amber gasped. "I know. I just looked over and Tori and she shrugged, and she told me everything before we went to bed. She said when she went to school Beck and Jade were acting like a normal couple and she took that as a sign. She even told me she wonders if it was all a dream, a fantasy instead of reality."

"Awww, poor Tori! It wasn't a dream and it was reality!" Amber cried. "They were so cute together!"

"I know."

"And they made each-other so happy!"

"Exactly."

"They were perfect for each-other, Nina!"

She shrugged. "That's what I said."

Amber let out a sigh. "Now what am I going to do with this scrapbook I made while you guys were gone?" She then pulled out a pink book with a picture of Tori and Beck on the front, with cut-out heart and butterflies.

Nina laughed. "Hang on to it, because I'm convinced there's still something going on between them."

"Really?" Amber wondered, returning to her normal, perky self.

"A few sparks left, at least. Are you still into the match making business?" Amber nodded eagerly. "Great, so that'll be your assignment this summer. Getting Tori and Beck back together, and helping me find Jade a new boyfriend too." She stuck her hand out toward the blonde. "Deal?"

Amber smiled. "Deal." She said, taking Nina's hand and shaking it.

"Hey, uh, don't mean to interrupt your "Girl Talk" but would you like to introduce us to your friends Nina?" A boy with curly black hair asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm so sorry guys!" She came out from behind the corner. "Everyone, this is Amber, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, and Mick. I got to school with them in England." The kids all waved and said "hello".

"And these are friends I've known forever, you guys already know Beck and Tori, but this Andre," She motioned to a boy with dark skin wearing a purple striped hoodie with black jeans and sneakers on.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted with a smile. The Anubis kids just waved.

"And this is Cat." Nina put her hands on a girl with bright red hair's shoulders. She had her hair half up, half down, and was wearing blue skinny jeans, yellow ballet flats, and a white t-shirt that has a piece of candy, a cupcake, and an ice cream cone on the front with angry expressions, and across the front it said in big pink letters "_Ima eat you!" _

"Hi!" Cat cried.

"Hello," Amber replied, "I love your shoes."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat screamed.

"That I like your shoes?" Amber wondered, jumping back in surprise with the others.

"Ugh, that's such a mean thing to say!" Cat yelled, grabbing her backpack and stomping away.

"Don't worry, that's normal for Cat." A boy with black curly hair said. "You don't say." Patricia muttered, still watching Cat as she kept walking away.

"And meet Robbie," Nina motioned to the boy who had spoken a second ago, the one with the curly hair. He had on glasses, and a plaid red and black plaid shirt on with black skinny jeans. He said hello, and soon everyone's gaze fell onto what was in his hand. "And this is Rex..." Nina trailed off.

"That's a puppet." Alfie pointed out.

"And you can tell a toy from a person, congratulations Einstein." A girl with dark black hair and dark blue streaks snapped.

Nina sighed. "And this is Jade, sweet, loveable Jade." She rubbed Jade's shoulders. Jade smiled at her, and rolled her eyes. Jade was wearing black jeans with a black shirt that was cut open at the top around her neckline with a long necklace loosely with a silver chain and an angel's wing at the bottom. She had black combat boots that were slightly folded and loosely tied. Her left eye-brow was pierced, along with her nose. She was holding a cup of coffee with her bag on her shoulder, a devious smile on her face.

"She scares me." Alfie whispered, leaning over to Robbie.

"Oh, don't worry, she scares me too." He replied. Alfie nodded.

"Hey Nines, school's out," Beck stated, "Should we head to your house?"

"I guess so," She looked at the time on her phone too, "Is that cool with you guys?" She asked. The Anubis kids nodded and agreed, so everyone tried their best to fit into Beck's car, but only about half of them could. So Robbie decided to take his bike and Cat went with him, leaving Jade, Tori, Andre, Jerome, Mara, and Mick to sit in the back of the truck in by the tailgate, while Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie sat in the back seat, and Nina sat up front with Beck. They then started the drive to Nina's/Tori's house/

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I can't believe season two already ended, but at least they'll be another one! Too bad we have to wait another year...But I hope you guys liked this chapter, and it sucks that we can't use external links anymore, but I'll just put the name of the person down and you guys can look it up I'm really tempted to ask them to put the links back on the site, so if you're with me PM me, cause I have no idea how to contact them. But if you j-guys have any ideas for the story or anything you'd like to add {Or tips} that rocks.**

**Sibuna!**

**~Suki17**


	3. Healthy Competition

**I know. Believe me, I _know. _You guys get to virtually punch me in the face if you want. I haven't updated in like five months. *Sniffle* I'm really sorry, but at least school's out and I have more time. Thus chapter may not be the best since I rushed it so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer, but some of you get your questions answered by who Hunter is. Hope you guys like it!**

Tori turned the key and opened the door to her house and pushed it wide open, letting everyone in. "Welcome to Del Casa el Vega." She said, trying her best to pull off a Spanish accent.

"Wow, your house is really big for just your family." Mara remarked.

"Not to mention fancy!" Alfie exclaimed, immediately jumped onto the soft couch.

Nina laughed. "So Nina," Patricia said, "I thought you said you lived with your Gran."

Nina's face fell a little. "I did, it's just she has a really important job that takes her over seas a lot and to all these different places. Like right now she's in Asia. I usually go stay with different friends or family while she's away, so I'll pretty much be staying with Tori until around Christmas time."

Everyone suddenly fell silent at her confession and gave her a look of sympathy. "O-oh. I'm sorry Nina, I shouldn't have brought it up." Patricia apologized.

"It's ok, this isn't what your trip is supposed to be out. It's supposed to be fun and you guys exploring Califo-"

Nina was cut off by a young boy with dirty blonde hair came through the door, slamming it behind him, with his eyes glued to his video camera. He was wearing a jean jacket and a t-shirt with a wolf on it and dark, worn out jeans. He pushed right through Fabian and Jerome, not even looking up to see who they were. "Nina! I just got another scene done for "Untold Remainings"!" He cried.

"Scene?" Mara asked.

"Untold _Remainings_?" Amber said, following her question.

Nina laughed and turned the boy around, causing him to look up from his camera and face everyone. "This is my cousin Hunter. He lives here with us too because his older sister is away at college and his dad works with my Gran, so he has no one to take care of him."

"Who are _they?" _Hunter asked.

"These are my friends from England, the ones I live with in my house. This is Mara, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Fabian." Nina explained.

"Nice to meet ya, mate." Fabian smiled, holding out his hand so he could shake it.

Hunter narrowed his eyes him. "Not so nice to meet _you_, mate." He snapped, smacking his hand away and passing right by him. "So you lovely girls must be Nina's friends?" He asked Mara, Amber, and Patrica, who all giggled.

Fabian stood there, shocked. "I told you not to where that shirt, huh Fabes?" Mick told him. Fabian shot him a glare and pulled his jacket tighter.

Alfie soon got up from the couch, but noticed a figure in the kitchen. It had long brown hair and hands, but a strangely orange, lumping face. Alfie screamed at the surprise, causing everyone else to scream, and Jerome immediately jumps to cover Mara, thinking something was wrong. "It's an alien, it's an alien!" He cried.

Mrs. Vega came rushing down the stairs as fast as she could. "What is going on down here!" She asked.

"There's an alien, right in your kitchen, and you ask what's wrong?" Alfie shouted.

Mrs. Vega looked to her left and sighed in relief. "No, that's just Tori's older sister, Trina. She's doing her regular treatment of putting avocado on her face." She explained. "There is no alien." Everyone else sighed with relief also and glared at Alfie for giving them the scare. "Girls, why don't you take everyone to that new place down town, uh, the Karaoke Dokie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tori said breathlessly, her heart still beating fast. "Come on guys." She said, grabbing the keys.

**At Karaoke Dokie:**

"This place is incredible!" Mara cried, walking through the doors. And certainly all her friends would agree. Not only was the place huge, but it was colorful, bright, and full of music and entertainment. The room shook with the beat of the music, and the air was filling with the echo of singing from the stage. There were several different little compounds of the room where different people sat, and they all seemed to enjoy the melody, whether the voice was good or not.

The Hollywood Arts kids steered everyone over to a table right on the left of the stage, big enough to where they could all sit down with each other. "So," Tori said, "Do you guys like it?"

"Like it? We've never seen such a place back in England!" Mick exclaimed.

"Cool, right?" Andre replied.

"Very." Mara answered him. Andre smiled at her, and she smiled back, blushing slightly. Mick was too busy looking around aimlessly to notice, of course.

"Well, well, well," Came a voice from behind. Tori and Jade immediately froze. "Is that really you, Louise?"

Tori could've sworn she heard Jade curse under her breath, but she pushed that thought aside and they both turned around together. "Tara, Haley." Tori greeted as politely as she could.

"I thought I saw your monstrous nose a buck teeth." Tara snapped at her.

"Hey, you don't talk to my cousin that way." Nina barked, to everyone's surprise. She stepped in front of Tori, coming face to face with Tara.

"Oh, how cute! You have your cousin as your body guard, huh ugly?" Tara scoffed.

Tori's lips parted slightly at surprise, but Nina narrowed her eyes. "If you think Tori's ugly, you should go look in the mirror, sweetheart." She snapped back.

Tara and Haley's mouth both dropped, along with everyone else'. Tara leaned over to Haley and whispered something in her ear, and they both chuckled. She then pushed passed Tori And Nina, walking right over to Jerome. "Hey," Tara said. "I don't think we've met."

"Uh...I'm Jerome." He replied, not knowing how to react.

"Jerome, huh? I like the sound of that." Haley whispered in his ear.

Tara suddenly stood on her tip toes and took in a deep breath of the scent of his hair. "Oh my gosh, what kind of product do you use? You're hair smells _so_ good." She asked him.

"I thought you liked Beck's hair?" Cat reminded.

Tara snorted. "Please! He's nothing compared this cutie." She said, smiling back at Jerome. "He's just old trash."

"Uh, excuse me, but Beck is way more than "old trash"!" Tori snapped back. "He's sweet, loyal, funny, and a really great guy!" Beck smiled at her, while Jade just sent her a suspicious glare, causing Tori to look away and stop talking.

"If you think you're all that, than how do explain why you guys got your butts kicked in the little bet we had last time?" Jade smirked at how they both stiffened and looked at each other.

"So? We can still beat you, right here, right now." Tara answered, putting her hands on her hip.

"With your daddy judging?" Jade snorted. "No way."

"Fine, we'll let the DJ judge then." Haley replied.

"What, is he involved with your cheating too?" Jade asked.

Tara groaned. "Come on, just get up there and sing already!"

Jade gave her a death threatening glare as she remembered something from the first time. She grabbed Tori and Nina's wrists and dragged them over to the corner as hard and fast as she could. "Jade, what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"After Tori beat Tara and Haley last time, they went and told Tara's dad and he banned Tori from singing because she pretended to be someone else or something stupid like that." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? If you, Tori, and Cat are banned from singing here, than who's going to?" Nina asked.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but it everything alright?" Mara wondered.

Jade and Nina immediately looked at each other. "You're a genius!" They both said to one another.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked them.

"Mara, you'd do anything you could to help your friends, right?" Tori asked her.

"Yes, of course, but I-"

"We have our singer!" Tori cried out, raising Mara's arm in the air.

"What? No! I can't sing! Tori!" Mara protested as Tori dragged her up to the stage. She looked down at them with worried eyes from where the microphone stood.

"What would ya like to sing, sweetheart?" The DJ smiled brightly at her. Mara hesitated, and leaned over and whispered in his ear. His smile widened. "Great choice!" He exclaimed, getting his equipment ready. Mara's heart pounded in her ears as the music began.

"_Insecure_

_in her skin._

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string._

_Broke away_

_Learn to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine._

_So it looks like the jokes on you,_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked? _

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am._

_Now it looks like the jokes on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone _

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You wont' find her around_

_You can look but you won't see _

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't _

_The girl I used to be _

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone_

_Gone_

_Gone _

_Gone!"_

Mara gasped for breath after she sang her last note. She let a smile curl on her lips when she heard the crowd cheer loudly. She heard faint comments from her friends, but she didn't reply when she saw a women with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and in a pants suit walk up to her, a grin on her face. "That was pretty good, what's your name hun?" She asked her.

Mara stuttered. "Uh...i-it's Mara. Mara Jeffray. Why?"

"I don't usually do this is places like this, but you have talent, kid." The lady pulled out a card and handed it out to her. "My names Maria Collins, and I'm looking for someone who's different, who's not just a pretty image, but has real talent. And you're just the one I'm looking for." Mara's eyes went wide when she read what the card said. "Give me a call here in a few days." She finished with a wink.

Mara's friends immediately run up to her. Amber and Cat squealed, shaking her arms, but she seemed to be stunned to notice. "Oh my gosh, Mara! That must have been a _music producer!" _Amber cried.

Mara smiled. "I-I can't believe it! I never thought I had enough talent for this!" She exclaimed.

Tori laughed. "I think someone needs a 'thank you' for making you go up there!" She joked. But to her surprise, Mara grabbed her in a such a tight hug, she almost fell over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She heard her say into her hair. Tori smiled. "Of course. You really were awesome!"

"Fantastic!" Patricia added.

Mara smiled even brighter, if possible. "Thank you so much you guys, I just can't believe this!"

Jerome was about to say something, when Mick pushed right passed him. "You were great, babes." He put his arm around. "I was so surprised you had all that in you."

"I wasn't." Jerome muttered.

Everyone was cut off when the DJ tapped the microphone, gaining the room's attention. "Alright alright!" He said excitedly. "Those were both very impressive performances, but only one really stood out," Nina squeezed Mara's hand, and she squeezed back. "The winners of this competition in Karaoke Dokie is...Haley and Tara!" He cried.

Everyone's hearts dropped, and all around the room people were yelling out their disappointment. "Are you kidding me?" Beck called up to the stage. "Mara was tons better!"

"Just shut up, Buck." Tara snapped down at him.

"It's Beck." Nina replied. "And everyone here knows you guys didn't deserve to win, so don't flatter yourself, kay sweetheart?" Both Tara and Haley's mouths dropped at her sudden comment and how she stalked off.

As everyone made their way out to leave, they could hear someone calling from behind them. "Wait!" The DJ shouted. "Here," He said out of breath. He handed Mara a folded up napkin. It had the name _Dave_ and a phone number on it. "I'm trying to start a record label, and if someone with as much talent as you would sign with me, I'd finally get it going." He told her. "All I need is a partner, and I think you're the right match."

Mara was speechless. Two producers in one day? Now she knows she couldn't sing that well...could she? "Thank you, Dave, but I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Why would she sign with you if you didn't even pick her to win?" Mick snapped.

"Because my boss makes me pick his daughter and her little friend every time, even though they suck." He answered. He looked back at the front doors. "I better go, or else my boss will murder me. But think about, ok?" He told Mara before jogging inside.

..

As soon as the kids got home they were ambushed with a bunch of blankets and pillows from Mrs. Vega. "Boys sleep downstairs in Hunter's room, and girls, you can either sleep in Tori's room or Nina's room." She told them, much to Hunter's protests and disdain.

"If you touch _anything_, you better know how to sleep with one eye open." He told Fabian, his eyes narrowed.

Just as the girls were heading up to their rooms, the front door was pushed wide open, revealing Cat. "Cat, what are you doing here?" Tori asked her.

"My brother locked me out!" Cat cried with a frown. The girls all laugh.

"Come on, Cat." Nina told her.

"Yay!"

..

Jerome let out a sigh as he looked around Hunter's room. Everyone was asleep except him. He plopped onto his sleeping bag that was spread out on the floor. He heard a rustle of paper and his shot up. He reached in his now un-bottoned shirt pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. A sly smile came across his face. "Tara, huh?"

**I hope you guys liked this one, and again, I can't believe I haven't updated in so long and I really am sorry. Yay for summer though! :D And if some of you were confused, Tara and Haley performed before Mara did, so that's why they didn't have a song in this chapter. But the song Mara sang was "She's So Gone" by Naomi Scott and I have a poll for you guys' reviews:**

**Who should Mara sign with? Dave or Maria?**

**Sibuna me!**

**~Suki17**


	4. Time to Get Back on Track

**Alright guys, I need your opinions. I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER and I do apologise, but it's just because I need like a million filler chapters that I don't have enough ideas for and it's been making me so mad for forever, but guess what? As soon as I get an awesome idea, I realize I CAN'T USE IT. I was trying to think of a way to incorporate this story into the season three of House of Anubis, but I just can't think of a way for that to work. I don't know how to go about the sudden change in scenery and time with just shipping everyone else but Nina back to England for the new school year, or to just delete the whole story and start over for it to be able to fit this plot line. This way it'll be so much easier to update more often and to get you guys your chapters faster and not have them suck as much as they were, since I've taken so many more classes and studies for writing, that my work will be so much better. So I basically want to revive this story and start fresh, but I don't want to do that if you guys don't want me to. All I can really say is that if I rewrite this story, I think it'll be a lot better, and easier to handle.**

**My idea was to show Nina's adventures to getting to where she was now in House of Hollywood, and that would be what she was doing while she wasn't in England during the school year in season 3. Each chapter I would switch off between Nina's point of view, and then what was happening at Anubis House. Depending on how the season goes, I'll rewrite the chapters I already have posted now and make them fit in with the new plot line, which might make more sense when the season finally gets started. **

**I know I always say this, but I'm seriously open to whatever you guys have to say about this. I want to know what you think, and if you have any questions or you're confused, PM me or leave a review and I'll hopefully get to all your responses. I'm sorry if this makes zero sense, because it's almost two in the morning and I'm probably half asleep, but still. I still love you guys and thank you so much for supporting me even though I've been awful at updating. Tell me what you think and have a Happy New Year! **

**~Suki17**


End file.
